


SOULMATES

by wintertee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertee/pseuds/wintertee
Summary: Soulmates exist in this world where your age stops when you find them but die if you don't. A mark appears 24 hours after you meet them, its like a burning tattoo carving on your skin for 24 hours till its complete. Every soulmate mark is unique depending on the characteristics of the couple. Don't worry if you think you'll lost your soulmate if you just bump them at the road because once the mark appears, you're bound to meet, fate will make a way to let you meet
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	SOULMATES

Asahi POV 

Asahi hates the idea of soulmates, he's not really a believer of love. Yet he is obliged to find his soulmate in order to continue living. However he doesn't know where to start looking. Two years from now he's going to be 20, he'll either die or be immortal. His time is limited he knows but if he is not destined to meet his soulmate, he's okay with that too. 

Its a complete hassle, he thinks

He's a struggling music major in senior year and in addition to his problems, he's now having a new roommate who doesn't even know anything about privacy. 

The universe is testing his patience. 

Asahi lived the most of his life alone in his grand apartment. Two bedrooms, another room for his music studio, spacious living room, big kitchen, veranda looking at the beautiful sea. 

You could say he's living a peaceful and comfortable life alone until his mom decided to rent out one of his rooms. The house is technically not his, its his parent's so they're really allowed to do so. But as an introvert like him who enjoys the peace and quiet at home he's not okay.

Asahi reasoned with his parents that he doesn't want a roomie but his parents insisted. He can't really erase the worry his parents is having knowing their son might be gone in a blink of an eye because of not having a soulmate. 

His mom gave up setting him up on blind dates, so now she rented out one of the rooms. 

Great mom. Just great. 

His new housemate came two weeks after. 

He's cute but he's loud as well. Asahi just welcomed him and then ignored him after. 

Yet his indifference doesn't stop the other from hovering. His housemate would come knocking on his room or his studio asking for some unnecessary things like borrowing a pen or the TV's remote or does he want to order food so that they can order together. 

Its annoying because he doesn't want to interact with him and there he is always knocking, always reaching out. 

He knows he's being a prick but this is who he is. 

"Asahi hyung, a package came for you" his housemate called out outside his door. He stood up and went out. 

"Do you want to order Bulgogi or Jajangmyeon with me? There's a discount if we order two." 

"Okay, I'll have one Jajangmyeon" Asahi isn't really an ass, he's civilized and its discounted too

"Okay" The other replies

"Also hyung can I invite some friends over next weekend?" The other asks

"Just don't be loud then I'll be fine with it" He replies 

"Noted" The other smiles at him. Cute he thinks. 

Maybe befriending his roommate isn't a bad thing. He's kind, understanding and patient with him. And again he's cute. 

Also his housemate is probably not his soulmate, his mark is not appearing. Its been two months. He don't know if he's worried or he's happy about it. He doesn't want to think. 

But out of curiosity he looks it up in the web. Apparently there's 1% in the population have experienced that their marks appear late even though they already met their soulmates. Some take months, some take years but the symptoms will appear immediately. You stop aging once you meet them even though the mark is not yet present. 

Weird, really weird, this soulmate bond is weird and its already giving him a headache.

He also can't erase the possibility that his housemate can be his soulmate. He doesn't know if he stopped aging or what. 

So he observes.

——————————————————

Jaehyuk POV

Jaehyuk need to move out from his parent's house. He's 18 and he needs to live on his own his mom says. He's a film major in senior year. He doesn't know what's his mom is thinking that she's shooing him away. 

Apparently his mom already arranged his new home. A shared apartment, well technically he's the one who's renting one room. But this whole soulmate thing is stressing his mom out. She did this hoping his son can find that one love.

He's not really against the idea of soulmates. Its cute seeing how much his parent love each other so much. He wants to have that kind of love too. But finding a soulmate is a real struggle. He tried dating left and right but to no avail his exes would find their soulmates leaving him behind.

He was hurt to be honest. But what can he do if that's how the world works. He's not giving up too.

He moved in after a few weeks his mom told him. The house is really spacious and the interior is really nice. The owner of the house seems like a quiet person. He just welcomed him for a bit and locked himself up in his studio. 

He was informed before that his housemate is a bit of an introvert who doesn't like interacting much. Now that he saw him, hes really an introvert not just a bit but a lot. 

They barely see each other at home because the other stays most of his time in his room or in his studio. 

But Jaehyuk being the social butterfly that he is knocks on his housemate's room from time to time. Sometimes asking for a pen or the TV's remote or asking him if he wants to order food so that they can order together.

His housemate is not really a bad person. He's just bad at socializing. And he's cute too. 

What if his housemate is his soulmate? But the mark didn't appear on his first day here. He knows some people develop their marks late even after meeting their soulmates but the symptoms appear. His parents are like that. 

Thinking of the possibility that this person might be his soulmate is not bad. He's cute and he's nice.

So he observes. 

—————————————————————

Asahi POV

Six months in and he's sure he's still aging. His back hurts and wrinkles are forming in his forehead due to stress. 

He said he doesn't really like this whole soulmate thing but he won't lie he did hope a bit with his housemate. He's caring and kind and cute. He's a catch. 

But one weekend Yedam brought his boyfriend in the house. Asahi was surprised since the other doesn't mention much. Then he realized that crescent tattoo on his housemate's wrist. He's already taken. 

Well so much for the soulmate bond. 

His mom would be disappointed knowing his son still hasn't found his soulmate. 

One and a half year left for him. He sighs. 

Asahi went out for a coffee one day. He need his fix in the morning to continue functioning as a human being. He's in his last 2 months in senior year. He have to revise his final project because his professor is being a prick. He need that energy boost to continue working. 

As he was entering the shop he bumped into someone. He stopped his tracks because he felt electrified when their shoulders brushed. He immediately looked at the other person but he seems to be in a hury because he was already out and running. 

A minute later he felt a piercing sensation on his neck at the back of his right ear. He ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. 

There it is, a faint-like tattoo forming. He can't distinguish the shape since its just starting to carve into his skin. 

'Fuck' He exclaims as the pain digs in. 

He ran back at home and locked himself in his room. This soulmate tattoo is surely taking its time. Its really painful. He have to endure this whole ordeal for 24 hours? Who the hell designed this soulmate mark really sucks.

What's making him more frustrated is that he doesn't even know the face of his soulmate. 

He really hates this.

*******

Jaehyuk POV

Being a film major is hard but bearable because Jaehyuk the person that he likes. Bang Yedam the great, a film major prodigy. 

He silently wished Yedam is his soulmate. Perfect in all aspects both talent and personality. He's an angel, he's kind and he's all the good things in the world combined.

So the universe must be on his side when they were grouped at one of the projects for their finals.

They even hanged out in Yedam's apartment once for it. They need to finalize the storyboard and they need to pull an all nighter. Yedam has a weird housemate too but he never saw him go outside his room once the whole time he was there. 

Oddly enough he keeps staring at the door, waiting for it to open. He got curious who Yedam's housemate is because it reminds him of his own housemate, Yoshi. 

But his thoughts got distracted when he heard Yedam talk about his bestfriend turned soulmate. Kim Doyoung, a dance major prodigy. 

Yedam was showing him the crescent tattoo on his wrist. So he's taken too. He sighs. 

How can people find their soulmate so easily? And here he is struggling in finding one. 

**********

Finals is almost done and Jaehyuk needs to keep on fighting his drowsiness. He's going to be late for their last session on his major class but he want to buy coffee first so he went to this coffee shop near his apartment. 

However his classmate just ringed him that their professor came in early so he zoomed out the shop and ran outside as fast as he can not minding at the person he just bumped and the tattoo slowly forming in his neck.

Jaehyuk felt the pain at the back of his right ear when he arrived at the room. Yedam, who's seated beside him pointed out that his soulmate tattoo is forming. 

He froze for a second. He didn't know how he got it because he was hysterically running earlier. He probably bumped onto his soulmate along the way but he didn't exactly know where. 

Damn. How will he find that person when he didn't even know who?

The tattoo is hurting by the minute so he just excused himself from the class and went home.

He's going to take all the time thinking where he went ealier and go back to his tracks. Maybe, just maybe he'll meet that person.

But he didn't. 

The next few days were so busy for him since graduation is coming. Final requirements to be passed here and there ans endless meetings for their department got him occupied. 

He only remembered when he went to the cafe again one evening. He searched the whole shop looking for a person with the same tattoo as him. He stayed there for 3 hours hoping maybe they'll bump again. 

But not one person has a sun tattoo like him. He just gave up since its almost midnight. Maybe he'll comeback again tomorrow. 

——————————————————

Asahi POV

His mark formed into a beautiful image of the sun. Its pretty, he thinks. Now that he have the mark his mindset against the soulmate bond is starting to shift. He's starting to feel things, yearning for the other person is one.

How can he yearn for someone he haven't met yet? He doesn't know. That's why he's been coming back to the same cafe every morning just incase that person comes back.

How will he recognize his soulmate? He doesn't know too, he just feels that if he sees that person he'll know. His mind tells him so.

But fate must've hated him because its been two weeks and he haven't seen that person again. He's graduating soon and he feels like his time is running out again. 

He went home at noon after staying at the cafe whole morning again. Since he's not getting any progress in finding that person in the cafe. 

"Hi hyung, have you had your lunch?" Yedam is seated at the sofa watching television when he arrived 

"Not yet" He says slumping beside him

"Let's eat outside! There's a new shop that just opened at the next block" Yedam says enthusiastically 

"I have no energy to go back outside, can we just order some food?" He says lazily

"Oh okay" Yedam says then pulls out his phone to order

Yedam looked at him again and squinted his eyes. 

"Hyung, mind if I ask, Is that your soulmate tattoo?" 

"Oh, this? Yes, I had it a week ago" Asahi says while touching his mark

"Its pretty, so you met your soulmate already?" 

"Honestly, we didn't, we just bumped at the cafe and I haven't seen that person since" 

"What? seriously?" 

"Yes" 

"That's complicated" 

"Really stressing actually" 

"But you'll meet sooner anyway, that's how the mark works, you'll find each other somehow" 

"Although hyung I think I saw that mark somewhere I just can remember where exactly"

Asahi perks up, feeling hopeful with what Yedam just said. 

"Really, where?" 

"I really don't remember but I did saw it on someone I just can't remember who or where. Maybe at school?" Yedam says while thinking deeply 

"I see, it's fine. Don't stress yourself remembering, just like what you said, we'll eventually meet someday" Asahi replies 

He's trying not to sound disappointed but he was silently hoping Yedam can remember who and where he saw that same mark. 

"I'll just wash and and stay in my room, call me when the food is here" He stood up and went straight to his room

"Okay Hyung" Yedam replies still thinking about the mark. 

Asahi dumped his body on his bed. His body is tired and so does his mind. 

——————————————————

Asahi POV

Finally the semester is done, all the requirements for graduation has been submitted and Asahi can finally breathe. Today is the University's Graduation Ball. All graduating students will be there. Asahi doesn't feel like going but his professor really blackmailed him that if he's not present there he will not get his Diploma. 

So here he is preparing what to wear, he have Yedam's help too. Good thing he have suits bought by his mom months ago and it still fits. The theme for the ball is masquerade, so all of them are gonna wear masks. Yedam being an efficient person that he is already prepared their masks. His is a cat mask with a color of white, its decorated with gold and white flowers. It only covers half of his face and he finds it cute, he like cats.

"Hyung, Doyoung will pick us at 6 pm" Yedam peeks at his door

"Okay" He replies while preparing his cream colored suit.

He stopped looking for his soulmate, what Yedam said was true, they're bound to meet anyway. 

All he have to do is wait for the universe to his magic.

***********

Asahi is already in the hall. There's probably a hundred people there and he can't even recognize anyone because everybody is wearing a mask. He can only recognize Yedam and Doyoung who wore a fox and bunny masks, but now they're nowhere to be found. They're probably socializing with their friends and he is left alone.

He already approached his professor earlier to let him know he's here. Now he's seated on of the tables assigned to the music majors. The loud music is blaring in the hall and its making his head ache a bit. His social battery is draining by the minute he just want to go home. 

"Asahi? Is that you?" Asahi looks up and saw a person standing with a tiger mask.

"Yoshi hyung?" He ask. Him and Yoshi haven't seen each other since finals week.

"Wow you recognized me that easily" Yoshi smiles

"I know your voice silly" He smiles too

"So how is the night going for you?" 

"Tiring, how about you?" Asahi sighs

"Same here" Yoshi sighs too

"Oh, you have your mark already and wow its you" Yoshi points his mark

"Yes, I've had it for a while and what do you mean by its me?"

"Your Jaehyuk's soulmate right? You have the same tattoo. He's my housemate I told you about" Yoshi says 

Oh. Jaehyuk. He haven't met the man yet but he have an idea from Yoshi's stories. His heart beating so fast he doesn't know how to calm himself.

"Actually we haven't met yet"

"Really? Then how did you get your mark?"

"We bumped at the cafe once and he was running for his life that time, our paths haven't crossed since then"

"Oh, but he's here. You'll probably see each other. I'm just not sure where he is. Its really crowded"

Asahi went quiet after, scanning through the sea of people. Some are dancing in the middle of the dance floor and some are on their tables busy talking to their friends. Slow songs are now being played. Couples are starting to dance in the center. Cute, he thinks.

He was about to ask Yoshi what mask Jaehyuk wore but the other just disappeared. He stood up to get some refreshments when a person appeared infront of him.

"Hi" A person with a lion mask says

"Hello?" Asahi felt weird, his heart is having a somersault and he doesn't know why

"Can I ask you for a dance?" The man offered his hand to him. 

Asahi can't move for five seconds confused if he's going to take the man's hand or not. Yet his mind and heart have decided to take it.

"Okay" He took his hand and let the other guide him to the dance floor.

Now they're in the middle dancing. No one is saying anything. All he can hear is their soft breaths and beating hearts. 

**************

Jaehyuk POV

Jaehyuk's already at the venue, the place is packed with so many people with masks he can't recognize who's who. He found the film majors designated table and saw Yedam who removed his mask to breath.

"Yedam!" Jaehyuk shouted because the party music is blaring, their table is near the speakers and its breaking his eardrums.

"Jaehyuk Hyung?" Yedam asks

"Yes its me" Jaehyuk removes his lion half mask and looked sideways to see if their other friends are also here.

"OH MY GOD HYUNG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" Yedam exclaimed

"What is it?" Jaehyuk was confused and startled with Yedam's words

"Your soulmate mark, it matches my housemate! Asahi Hyung! " Yedam points on his mark

"What!?" Jaehyuk's heart is beating as loud as the party music

"And he's been looking all over for you the past few weeks. Oh my god how can I not remember your mark" Yedam face palms

"Where is he now?" Jaehyuk asks not sounding too excited

"He's with the other music majors, probably sitting down since he doesn't enjoy socializing very much" Yedam points at the far corner of the hall

Jaehyuk stood up and put on his mask. 

And there he is, like a little dove lost in a crowd of crows. His tunnel vision focused on the black haired man sitting alone. Pretty, dazzling and looking amazing with his cat half mask. 

He knows. Its him. Its like the blood on his veins are alive. His instinct tells him that's him, his soulmate. He feels like all of the people around him froze and the music went mute.

Asahi is talking to someone. Oh. Its Yoshi Hyung. They're friends? Wow. Imagine how fate tied their strings. They were so close to knowing each other but the universe decided to give them a hard time.

He walked towards the man he's been looking for a long time now. The party music has been replaced. Slow songs are now filling the hall. Couples are starting to dance in the middle. Yoshi disappeared suddenly and Asahi stood up. 

Its now or never.

He approached the pretty man he's been longing to meet. The other was surpised with his sudden appearance, but he didn't avoid him.

"Hi" He said

"Hello?" Asahi replies

"Can I ask you for a dance?" Jaehyuk offered his hand

The other looked like he's having a fight with himself but he took his hand after a few seconds of thinking. He's cute. 

"Okay" Asahi replies. Jaehyuk guided him to the dance floor. 

Now they're in the middle dancing. No one is saying anything. All he can hear is their soft breaths and beating hearts.

Jaehyuk seems tongue-tied because he can't make out a word out of his mouth.He's nervous. What should he say? How should he tell the other they're soulmates. Jaehyuk can't think straight when his heart is jumping in his chest.

"Are you my soulmate?" Asahi asks although deep inside him he knows. After they touched he knew then. Its him. 

"Yes" Jaehyuk answers. They stopped dancing and faced each other, staring through the masks.

"I apologise for not finding you sooner but I'm happy to finally meet you" Jaehyuk continues with his mind going into haywire. 

"Can I see your face?" Asahi asks

Jaehyuk removes his mask, so does Asahi.

"Hi, I'm Yoon Jaehyuk" He introduced himself, smiling, looking at the other in the eyes, thinking he's probably the prettiest person he ever met. 

"Hello, I'm Hamada Asahi" Asahi answers smiling looking at him the same.

Jaehyuk steps forward closing the distance between them. Asahi was taken aback but Jaehyuk took a hold of his waist. Foreheads pressed. Hearts beating in unison. 

Just like that. They stood in the middle of the dance floor. Not minding the people around them. 

Because today is the beginning of their lifetime together.


End file.
